Johnny Test (Arthur)
Cast * Arthur Read - Johnny Test (Johnny Test) * D.W. Read - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Jane Read - Lila Test (Johnny Test) * David Read - Hugh Test (Johnny Test) * Baby Kate Read - Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Buster Baxter - Billy Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Muffy Crosswire - Mandy Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Francine Frensky - May (Sid the Science Kid) * Sue Ellen Armstrong - Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) * Pal Read - Dukey Test (Johnny Test) * George Lundgren - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Fern Walters - Starfire (Teen Titans) * Alan the Brain Powers - Tobee (Super Simple) * Binky Barnes - Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Prunella Deegan - April Glover (Little Bill) * Mr. Ratburn - Steve Burns (Blue's Clues) * Emily Baxter - June (Little Einsteins) * Grandma Thora Read - Valerie Marquez (Dora the Explorer) * Grandpa Dave Read - YeYe Chow (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) * Mr. Haney - Arty's Dad (Creative Galaxy) * Mr. Marco - Dad Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Bitzi Baxter - Mrs. Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Oliver Frensky - Dad (Sid the Science Kid) * Laverne Frensky - Mom (Sid the Science Kid) * Catherine Frensky - Gabriela (Sid the Science Kid) * Ed Crosswire - Mr. Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Millicent Crosswire - Grandma Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Bud Compson - Quincy (Little Einsteins) * Mary Moo Cow - WordGirl (WordGirl) * Bionic Bunny - Captain Underpants (The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants) Episodes Season 1 # Johnny's Eyes/May's Bad Hair Day # Johnny and the Real Steve/Johnny's Spelling Trouble # Annie All Wet/Billy's Dino Dilemma # Annie's Imaginary Friend/Johnny's Lost Library Book # Johnny's Pet Business/Annie the Copycat # Locked in the Library/Johnny Accused # Johnny Goes to Camp/Billy Makes the Grade # Johnny's New Talking Dog/Johnny Bounces Back # Johnny Babysits/Johnny's Cousin Catastrophe # Johnny's Birthday/May, Super Star # Johnny's Baby/Annie's Baby # Johnny Writes a Story/Johnny's Missing Talking Dog # So Long, Skully/Billy's New Friend # Johnny the Wrecker/Johnny and the True May # Johnny's Family Vacation/YeYe's Old Country Farm # Johnny and the Crunch Cereal Contest/Annie Flips! # Meek for a Week/Johnny, World's Greatest Gleeper # Johnny's Chicken Pox/Sick as a Talking Dog # Annie Rides Again/Johnny Makes the Team # Johnny's Almost Boring Day/The Half-Bake Sale # Dora Moves In/The Perfect Person # Annie's Snowball Mystery/Team Trouble # Bully for Grim/Misfortune Teller # Johnny's Tooth/Annie Gets Lost # Annie Thinks Big/Johnny Cleans Up # My Dad, the Garbage Man/Poor Mandy # Annie's Blankie/Johnny's Substitute Teacher Trouble # I'm a Poet/The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club # My Club Rules/Stolen Bike # Johnny's First Sleepover/Johnny's New Year's Eve Season 2 # Johnny Meets Dad Tiger/Draw # Grim Reaper, Art Expert/Johnny's Lucky Pencil # Annie the Picky Eater/Billy and the Daredevils # Johnny Makes a Movie/Go to Your Room, Annie # Johnny's Underwear/May, Olympic Rider # Billy, Cat Saver/Play It Again, Annie # Johnny's TV Free-Week/Night Fright # Johnny vs. the Piano/The Big Blow Up # Lost!/The Short, Quick Summer # Annie Goes to Washington/Johnny's Mystery Envelope # Annie's Deer Friend/Billy Hits the Books # Johnny's Faraway Friend/Johnny and the Square Dance # Water and Tobee/Johnny the Unfunny # Dora's Lost Diary/Johnny's Knee # Johnny's Grandma Appreciation Day/Starfire's Slumber Party # Loves Notes for Mandy/Annie Blows the Whistle # May Redecorates/Johnny the Loser # Johnny vs. the Mean Crossing Guard/Annie's Very Bad Mood # Annie's Name Game/Finders Key-Pers # How the Cookie Crumbles/Dora's Little Sister and lots more! Gallery Johnny Test - 16-9.jpg|Johnny as Arthur Annie-1-0.png|Annie as D.W. Hugh and Lila Test.png|Lila and Hugh as Jane and David S1E14B Lily out of the chamber.png|Lily as Kate Billy from Billy and Mandy.png|Billy as Buster Hqdefault Mandy's smiles.jpeg|Mandy as Muffy Pre-Teen Dora.jpg|Dora as Sue Dukey.png|Dukey as Pal Wubbzy.jpg|Wubbzy as George Robin hurting Starfire's feelings.jpg|Starfire as Fern Profile - Grim Reaper Billy and Mandy.png|Grim as Binky Steve (Blue's Clues).jpg|Steve as Ratburn Category:Arthur TV Spoofs